one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artanis VS Luke Skywalker
Artanis VS Luke Skywalker is ShadowKaras' 7th off season One Minute Melee. The combatants are Artanis from Starcraft and Luke from Star Wars. Description With swords of pure light, these two spacefaring heroes do battle! Will the Hierarch of the Daelaam make short work of his opponent, or will Luke live to walk the galaxy another day? Battle Endor jungle Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Knight, surveyed the battlegrounds. The New Republic were locked in a great war with the Protoss, raging across whole galaxies, and Luke had been called to help due to the enemies' power. Striking down opponents with one slash each, the Jedi carved his way through enemy lines- until he came face to face with their commander, Hierarch Artanis. No words needed to be exchanged. This was war. The two readied their weapons, and steeled themselves for combat. FIGHT! 60 Artanis immediately teleported forward in order to get into melee range of his opponent, and struck with his dual psionic blades in quick succession. While the fallen Zeratul's blade, which Artanis wielded with his right arm, was deftly blocked by a lightsaber of the same color, his blue blade found it's mark and would have torn through Luke if not for his expert reactions. Almost on instinct, Luke drew upon the power of the Force and jumped a good distance backward. Now was his turn to attack. Luke closed the distance with one quick charge and began to let out a flurry of slashes, the speed of which Artanis was barely able to keep up with. His two blades, however, outnumbered Luke's singular lightsaber, which allowed him to defend and repel the attack. Expecting this, Luke moved his free hand in a pushing motion: an action which caused a wave of Force energy to push Artanis across the battleground and through a nearby wall. 50 Grunting as he pulled himself to his feet, Artanis stood his ground as he and Luke circled each other, awaiting the other's next attack. After three seconds of contemplation, Artanis fired off a Phase Prism. Seeing the projectile, Luke took this as an opportunity to simply parry and strike back- but just as he lunged, lightsaber ready to strike, he found his position swapped with that of Artanis. While Luke was now slashing at thin air, Artanis struck from behind with one of his psionic blades. While his intent was to impale the other warrior and be done with the battle, Artanis found his blade swatted aside by a perfectly timed lightsaber strike. One millisecond later and the duel would have been over. Still slightly off balance, Luke regained his positioning and slashed once more. Luckily, the built-in shields that Artanis' armor was equipped with activated and nullified most of the attack. Even so, the damage was done, and Luke had landed the first real hit of the battle. 40 Luke immediately attempted to follow up on his previous strike with a stabbing attack to the chest. In a show of tenacity and grit, Artanis immediately reacted and used both his swords to disrupt Luke's thrusted blade, sending it out of his hand and away from its owner's reach. Luke turned to retrieve it only for Artanis to aim one psionic blade at his undefended throat. "Surrender now!" Artanis demanded. His unarmed opponent was unable to defend himself any further....or so he thought. Luke stretched out his hand and the lightsaber immediately flew back into it, while using his other hand to telekinetically choke Artanis. The protoss teleported backward, a strategic move which broke Luke's hold on his throat. 30 Melee combat seemed to be leaning slightly in Luke's favor, and Artanis knew it. While some of his disadvantage could have been attributed to the element of surprise and unfamiliarity with his opponent's powers, the Hierarch determined that his best course of action was to play the ranged game. He raised one hand and psionic energy flowed, a storm of burning power raised around one target: Luke Skywalker. The target in question raised his hand, and Force energies formed into a wall that kept the psionic storm from ravaging Luke. Once the storm subsided, Luke retaliated with his own attack, a series of golden Force Blasts. The flame-esque projectiles soared towards Artanis, and although he made an effort to dodge, a few of the blasts managed to sear and damage his armor. 20 With breakneck speed that made him faster than the eye could see, Artanis dashed and attacked, streaking past his opponent while delivering a glancing blow that Luke had a considerably hard time blocking. Charging back towards his opponent, Artanis quickly used both blades in an X-shaped slash attack, only for Luke to contest it with an extremely powerful lightsaber swing. The Hierarch and Jedi Knight were locked in a clash of blades, but only one could prevail. Artanis' dual swords had already been established to hold more raw power than Luke's lightsaber, but the Force provided the extra energy that let Luke stand his ground in an even clash. The two remained struggling for a few moments, desperate to gain the advantage. 10 Artanis felt his opponent's strength waning, and pushed even harder with the psionic blades. While Luke was strong, Artanis' raw power was slowly overcoming his defense. In order to deal with this problem, Luke broke the clash with one Force push that knocked Artanis back a considerable distance. Now deciding that this was the time to end their battle, Luke activated his ace in the hole- the Shatterpoint technique. Artanis felt the scar on his face's right side burst, and he howled in pain, barely holding on to his senses as the mind-numbing pain coursed through his body. Luke continued his Force-powered attack, the battle was nearly in his hands. His body and mind both in torment, Artanis summoned all the fortitude that he had remaining and used what little strength was left to perform a motion with his hands, that commanded the Spear of Adun to fire a single suppression pulse from the sky. After a brief delay, the pulse landed, creating a booming noise that resounded through the area. The massive blast left Luke blinded and dazed, unable to continue the attack, and so the Shatterpoint ceased. Although his wound was still fresh and open, Artanis moved to finish off the incapacitated Jedi Knight. "Spear of Adun, fire!" Luke regained just enough of his senses to look towards the sky. He saw nothing but azure light ready to consume him. The Purifier Beam rained destruction upon its target with no remorse and brought complete annihilation. Luke wasn't about to be the exception. He could have defended with a Force shield, or attempted to dodge, but he wasn't fast or strong enough. It was futile. Luke kneeled and accepted his fate, as the massive laser consumed him and burnt away his body, leaving nothing behind. True to its name, the beam had completely purified Luke Skywalker. KO! This melee's winner is.....Artanis! Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Space' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees